


A Legacy of Flora: Little Firefly

by Queen_Frostine



Series: Legacy of Flora [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OFC - Freeform, alternative magics, another Evans, lily has another sister, marauder era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Frostine/pseuds/Queen_Frostine
Summary: Lily Evans had another sister, one that was also a witch. Learn about the mysteries that follow her and their mother's heritage. Find out how she plays her role in the first war. Parings undecided. A little AU. R&R!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna try one of theses Lily-has-another-sister fic. hope it turns out alright. And for those waiting for my other stories to update another chapter: I am working it but I kinda hit a rough patch thus I'm writing a new story. Oh! I am planning on writing a founders fic. if any of you interested in that let me know. Please leave comments and enjoy!

" _Nobody sees a flower really; it is so small. We haven't time, and to see takes time - like to have a friend takes time"_

-Georgia O'Keeffe

* * *

Abraham Evans was pacing back and forth; he was clearly distraught. His wife, Peony Evans, was in the "birthing room" where they decided to have their third child. When he first found out she wanted to try having this child at home rather than in a controlled environment at a hospital; where they have medicine and machines at hand and where they had professional assistance if anything should go wrong, he was very puzzled as for why but he couldn't say no to his darling wife so he let it happen. They got all the necessary information they would need for a home birth which included having an at hand midwives plus all the equipment for the birth.

Everything was set and all they needed to do was get check-ups and to wait for the birth which would have been September 23rd. So when Peony was resting with Midwives, Sandra and Jenifer, watching over her Abraham decided to take his other two daughters out for a treat; they have been so good and patient, especially Petunia who was the oldest at age of three, when Abraham and Peony were focused on her pregnancy stuff. He had two daughters: Petunia Ruby Evans age three and Lily Amethyst Evans who was at the age of four months. He took Petunia out for ice cream while feeding Lily some milk, it was still early in the day; only about 1 o'clock in the afternoon so he took them out to the park that was within walking distance to his house where he let Petunia play with some toys on the blanket he brought while he was playing peek-a-boo with Lily.

He looked up when he heard his name being hollered "Abraham! ABRAHAM!" He saw Jenifer running towards him with a look of urgency "It's happen! Peony has gone into labor!" she told him desperately. For a second he was shocked into stillness, but after that second passed he burst into action "Watch Lily and Petunia for me" He ordered Jenifer while giving her Lily to hold. Then quickly putting on his trainers he cursed himself for taking them off.

"How far along is she" He quickly asked her.

"I left to come tell you when her water broke after that I don't know." Her voice came out a little rushed but she still was level headed.

"Just stay here and watch the children until I get you or Sandra gets you; I don't want the children to be there" She nodded at his order. He gave a short nod in reply and took off towards the house.

Petunia looked up from her dolly "Whas gonin on Je'ee" The blonde toddler asked noticing how scared her Daddy and his friend was acting. Jenifer looked away from where Abraham was running and looked towards the oblivious child she smiled shakily "Nothing sweetheart your Mommy just really wants to see your Daddy."

The little blonde girl's eye lite up when the Midwife mentioned 'Mommy' "Can mwe see Mo'ee too!" She asked excitedly.

Jenifer still smiling but with bit more strain not the three old actually noticed and shook head "No honey you can't but how about me, you, and Lily play a game with some of your dolls." And just like that Petunia's worries about her dad and her "mo'ee" were gone.

* * *

And that is how Abraham came to pacing anxiously waiting for news on how it was going. He was already kicked out an hour or two ago when Peony in her rough state starting yelling and cursing at him to "Shut your bloody trap and stop being such a wank stain" or incessantly mutter about "How could you agree to this" but with a few colorful words mixed in. Jenifer called his grandparents and they took Lily and Petunia to their house for the night since Peony didn't get any signs of going through the final stage of birth. Though he half wished the children were here if only to keep his mind preoccupied. Peony has been still in the last part of active labor: the transition stage. Before he was kicked out the baby already descended slightly into her pelvis; the cervix nearly fully dilated. ' _But by god this process_ _is_ _long_ _she should be done_ _already_ ' He thought with a lot anxiety he looked over at the clock which read 11:40 P.M. she started into labor around one she was already ten hours in and they barley reached the end of the transition stage!

Abraham thought about his two daughters birth; ' _when she gave birth to Lily it was fairly quick only about six hours of labor and then it was over and by the sounds of Peony's screams and swear words Lily's birth was less painful also. Hell even with Petunia's the whole process was moderately quick for a first time birth of course a little more painful but that was to be expected for_ _the_ _first time. So why the bloody hell was_ _this_ _birth taking so long!_ _'_ Abraham stopped pacing for moment to kick the chair right beside him then he brought up his hands to his hair pulling at it slightly while exhaling slowly trying to calm down. ' _It wasn't supposed to happen like this_ ' He thought vehemently ' _we all had it planned damn it; we would send Petunia and Lily off to his grandparents (since Peony wasn't in contact with her's any more) that September weekend and we were going prepare some more. But it wasn't supposed be like this; not giving a premature birth. We even scheduled to visit the doctor to have a check-up after the birth to make sure everything was alright for both her and the baby. Not all messed like this_ ' he continued to think miserably.

He sank down into the chair he previously kicked and put his head in his heads shaking it with panicked thoughts rattling in his brain. After about twenty or so minutes in that position he looked up when he heard the door open to see Sandra come out of the room he tried to ignore the bloody gloves of his _wife's_ blood on her hands trying to only look at her face. But he also wished he hadn't look at her face; it was an array of emotions displayed across her face the most prominent were dread and uneasiness. "Whats wrong" he asked with a surprisingly hoarse voice. She shook her head which only made his sense of fear increase. "The good news is you have baby girl" she started off ' _A GIRL_ ' he thought with elation and shock ' _another baby girl_ ' he smiled relief as he was pondering on having another girl that he forgot whenever someone says 'the good news is' that it usually follows with 'But the bad news is'.

"Great" he smiled brightly filled with alleviation he made a move to go towards the door but she stopped him with one bloodied glove "But" She added with a strict tone which rooted him to his spot "But this time the delivery was really rough on Peony; she's loosing a lot of blood." There was painful pause "Abraham I don't think she's gonna make it" She finished with a soft voice though with an solemn undertone. He hook his head in denial "No she can't die! She can't!" he spoke firmly at her that was brimming with desperation. She gave him a pitying glance that made his stomach churn in uneasiness. "If you want to say your goodbyes I would suggest you do it now." she spoke to him softly which pierced him like a sharp knife even if it was barely above a whisper.

"No! NO! She is **not** going to die!"

Sandra continued to give him sympathetic looks and he wanted to punch her because of it "Sir she lost too much blood already; she is fading fast!"

He glared at her his face getting flushed with anger "No don't fucking stand there and tell me that she's not going to make it! Your the bloody Midwife; do your job!"

She flinched at his voice "I-I told y-you-"

He got fed up with her and threw the chair he was previously sitting in at the wall barely missing her. She jumped in shock "NO SHE'S IS GOING TO LIVE! SHE HAS TO! SO STOP BEING SO RUBBISH AND DO YOUR RUDDY JOB!" He was heaving by the time he got done with his rant.

Though it seemed to give the young midwife some incentive since she scurried back into the room to try and save Peony Evans life. Abraham looked around not sure what to do but then his once angry form sagged in exhaustion and sat down against the wall since the chair was currently broken on the opposite side. He looked up at the off white painted ceiling "God or whatever _whoever_ out there please please let her live. I'll do anything- **I'll pay any price**! Just let her live!" He pleaded to 'whatever whoever god' then Abraham Evans, who was a strong man that rarely cried, burst into fits of sobs incessantly whispering "Please" over and over in which mixed in with the salty liquid pouring down his face.

Such careless words Abraham Jonathon Evans, such rash words from such a mortal fool...

* * *

Abraham Evans could say he was happy man and mean it too; he had loving wife and three beautiful daughters. He was content, he wanted nothing more from life, he was simplistic man and didn't ask for many things and didn't protested too much if he didn't get it. So he wasn't sad or mad that he didn't get a boy he hoped for. He was just content to have a happy _whole_ family. It's been seven years since Peony's close brush with death and now it seemed his little girls were all growing up; Petunia was now thirteen looking more grown up and lady like as ever. His middle child Lily was seven years-old now and was sweet and kind and all around as perfect has he could hope, Lily and Petunia got along fashionably Petunia was even teaching her how to be 'lady'. And his youngest and last daughter Cataleya who was the one born three months premature was mischievous and adorable as can be, which clashed considerably with Petunia's prim and proper attitude. But he didn't mind being the only guy in the family as far as he was concern Cataleya was already like boy; she liked to play rugby with him and help him working on the car when it broke down (since she still was young he only let her do little stuff like hold the flashlight for him and hand him the right tools) he told her a lot of stuff about mechanics. At first he was afraid she was going to get bored with 'boyish' things and start playing with dolls like her sisters or hang out with Peony because she let her put on 'adult' makeup like what happen with Lily, and Petunia didn't even show interest his activities even for a little while. But Cataleya never got bored; she was her daddy's girl through and through .

Said daddy's girl came running up to him looking like a big ball of energy she was he swooped her up "What can daddy do for my little Tulip" he nicknamed her 'Tulip' when he found out that Peony almost named her that since it meant "Beautiful eyes" which Cataleya certainly did with her emerald almond shaped eyes though Lily and Peony both had the same type of eyes Cataleya's eyes just seemed more stunning whether it was because hers was always shining with her emotion with surprising clarity or sparked with such mischievous it just out shined all of them. Cataleya and Lily took after Peony with the red hair and green eyes, though Catleya had more of a rocket red color rather then an auburn red color like Lily's.

Cataleya's face scrunched up in dislike with the nickname; she thought it was too girly which is precisely the reason why he stuck with the nickname. It annoyed her to no end, but she put up with since it was her daddy. "Can me and Lily play at the park?" She asked then used her puppy dog eyes that crumpled his will immediately.

"Lily and I" he tried to correct to stall; he was very protective of his little girls but he knew he could never say no his little Tulip.

She looked surprised then her eyes glitter with anger only a seven year-old could manage over a small matter. "No! Daddy I wanna play with Lily today. You can play with Pet or Mama" his eyes twinkled in mirth especially at Cataleya's nickname for Petunia: Pet. Which irked Petunia to no end.

"No Hun I was just correcting you" He quickly tried explaining to her so she wouldn't start yelling like last time.

"Well I don't want a correct me! I wanna play with Lily, please Daddy pwease!" She begged and preceded to pout which definitely made him lost all will power if he had any left.

"Okay go play with Lily, but both of you be careful and come back before it gets dark" he tried to order her with a firm voice that meant no nonsense but his smile betrayed his act.

She smiled brightly and nodded her head giggling as she went off to tell Lily the great news.

Abraham stood there watching Catleya and Lily skipping towards the park when he heard the sounds of laughing he didn't look up for he knew it was Peony; his beautiful wife.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger Abe" She informed him teasingly

He shook his head and looked at her "All my darling little flowers do" he denied smiling at her. He walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist. Peony stared up at him with strong affectionate and love "But with little 'Leya its more I know parents aren't supposed to have a favorite, but I think if you were to choose you would choose it would be Cataleya" He was about negate the claim but Peony decided to shut him up with a tender loved filled kiss that made his heart burst and his face split into a goofy grin.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Meanwhile at the park...**

_'_ _I was so glad daddy let me go to park with Lily, that me and Lily- no Lily and I-started skipping to the park with excitement_ '. When they got there they immediately went to the swings and tried to see who could swing the highest. Cataleya won which made Lily sad so she decided to cheer Lily up.

"Hey Lily! Why don't we see who could get down the fastest" Cataleya asked for she knew that Lily had this little trick which made her get down first. Her frown turned upside down and she eagerly nodded.

"Okay on three: one. Two. Three. Go!" Lily and Cataleya both counted off together.

Lily was the first one who took off and her way of doing it was interesting to say the least; when Lily jumped off the swing she didn't immediately descend to ground like it would normally do since gravity always comes into play. No rather she floated almost like flying but not quite and then she landed ever so gracefully like a princess getting off a carriage. And if you think that was bizarre you wouldn't believe Cataleya's jump instead of like her sister's Cataleya jumped but immediately stopped gravity to take effect by a force of a wind no bigger than a dust devil and then descend at a slower pace like a hellion landing to give pain to whoever was dumb enough to appose her.

Lily-just like Cataleya's prediction- landed first with a smug grin aiming right at Cataleya. Now most seven years-old would probably jealous and/or anger but not Cataleya- no she just beamed at Lily which made her once hellion face now turned into an angelic one.

"Ha I won Sissy" she gloated acting just like how should act at her age.

And once again Cataleya did not get angry nor did jealousy prick her; she didn't scream at Lily for winning nor did she cry. No she smiled and nodded her head, not really caring who won or lost; as if being with her family was the only thing she needn't or cared for. But she also didn't try to act like those kids who only act mature so they can pretend to be adults. Because she knew she wasn't an adult and she didn't care, but that didn't mean Cataleya didn't have her 'childish' moments because by god did she have those.

Just then Petunia ran in and ruined there play time well in Cataleya's that was what she did "You are not supposed to do that!" She screeched "I'm going to tell Mom and Daddy!" She threatened. Cataleya made a face at her but Lily's face was clearly troubled.

"No please, 'Tuney! We were just getting off the swings; there was no harm."

Petunia shook her "Nah ah Mama and Dad said you are NOT allowed to do that. Now maybe Cataleya can punished for good this time" She sneered at her youngest sister that she absolutely detested.

By this time Lily was already crying and Cataleya was seething with anger, Cataleya opened her mouth to tell off Petunia for being such a 'meanie head'. When a loud snap was heard from behind the willow tree. All three Evans sisters head whipped around to the tree watching it, to see if anything would come out. Petunia thought it was just stupid raccoon, Lily thought it was pretty little bunny rabbit waiting to cuddle with, and Cataleya thought/hoped it would be an evil villain she could battle off or kick the crap out if it. But all thoughts were crushed when a scrawny boy fell through the bushes he was sickly pale and had semi long greasy hair. _'He certainly looked like he could one day be an evil villain'_ Cataleya thought curious about the odd little boy spying on them.

"Oh it's just the boy from Spinner's End" Petunia commented as if he was just scum off the bottom of her shoe she went back to and rounded on the girls trying to tell them off some more.

Cataleya kneeled down to him seeing he wasn't getting up "Hey what's wrong?" She asked gently but he just jerked away from her _'Rude'_ Cataleya thought.

While Lily was trying to convince Petunia that they weren't really doing anything bad by holding a bud of a flower making it blossom. But that just made Petunia even more scared/mad at her. "You're-you're just a freak! That's what you to are: freaks!"

Lily eyes teared up once again dropping the beautiful gardenia. That's when Cataleya got fed up "Shut your stupid face Petunia! Your just bloody jealous that you can't do something that-that awesome like Lily and I!" By the end of her rant Cataleya was standing up facing Petunia though she may be a few inches shorter than her older sister she gave glower of hatred towards that made Petunia shrink away.

The scrawny boy got up too and told Petunia sharply "She's-they're not a freak! They're witches."

Though he meant it as a compliment, Lily didn't take is such and Cataleya just scrunched up her face in confusion and curiosity at his choice of words.

"Hey! That's n-not very nice thing to say" Lily cried out.

Seeing Lily's hurt expression Petunia soften just a little and ignoring Cataleya's outraged one she grabbed Lily's hand "Come on Lily we didn't to be with the likes of him. I've heard stories about him; the boy at Spinners End, a ruffian who never ever washes himself! Let's go Mama and Daddy are going to be mad at us if they find us being near _him_."

She pulled Lily away not even risking a glance at her sister, Cataleya can be very scary and mean when she got mad. She would plot and get you back in the worst _est_ ways. Lily looked back at her younger sister who was more like an older sister the way she took care of Lily but Cataleya was too busy talking to the _boy_.

"So what exactly is a witch?"

He looked up in shock not realizing one of the girls were still here, he was too busy hanging his head in shame and embarrassment "Uh your not mad at me?"

She smiled a little "No you doofus, I have been called worse."

He flinched when she insulted him, though he probably didn't even realized she was joking with him.

She rolled her eyes _'he needs to buck up'_ "It was joke" she helped pull him up "So now tell me about this witchy stuff oh and while your at it tell me exactly why you were spying us."

He tried to smile a bit but he turned into more of a grimace than anything. And so he did he rambled and told her about witches and wizards and place called Hogwarts, and other magical creatures. He explained while she questioned all throughout the day just sitting under the willow tree escaping the world not focusing on anything really. By the time they realized the time the sky was already pink with the sunset.

"Oh my parents are going to kill me" Cataleya groaned Severus, the scrawny boy's name, tensed at the claim. But then relaxed when he realized that she only just joking, _'she does that a lot; joke'_ Severus pondered. When the little red headed witch stayed he thought he was going to get beat up, her reputation of beating up people who picked on her or her sisters preceded her. But soon he found a kindred spirit in her, he could talk to her and would actually listen to him and not make fun of him for it, not even if he corrected her when she pronounced something wrong (like most people would; being outsmarted by someone else tends to get people mad) no she just asked him to say it again or to help teach her the right way. "Well see ya later Rus" She already had a nickname for him!

"Yeah see you later" He replied glumly. She noticed his tone and paused "What's wrong?" He shook his head "Nothing." She frowned at that she knew when she was in a rut or just sad and someone would notice and ask what was wrong and she would just reply with 'nothing' also.

"No, it's not _nothing_. Come on you can tell me."

He looked reluctant but then he finally told with big green eyes and her pouting it was enough to make a Dementor crumbling in his opinion. "Your my first friend and I-I'm afraid you'll leave me." He was blushing a ugly red when he realized that he was acting weak as he his father would say.

He shook his head his eyes narrowing in anger with the thoughts of his father "Never mind" Severus snapped "You won't understand." he sneered hating appearing weak especially in front of a muggleborn (his mother would never let him use the word mudblood). She looked hurt for a second then she smiled she was an odd one.

"It's okay Rus" she gave him the nickname again "I will never leave you, I swear" Cataleya's eyes glowed slightly at the promise. The air smelt faintly of the ocean and of freesia; her magic lingering just for a few seconds before she grabbed a now smiling Severus into hug then skipping off to her house knowing she'd surely get into trouble for being out so late. What little Severus or even little Cataleya didn't know was how true those words would mean just a years down the road. But for now the two naïve children would get to have peace and fun if only for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Eh? Like it? Love it? Or can you know read and hate it? I don't have this Beta'd so sorry if there are some mistakes. Oh I was think to have a bit of the Beautiful Creatures mixed in with it at least for Peony's heritage, now I only watched the movie so I'll probably loads of facts wrong but it did give me a great inspiration for Peony so whaddya think about that Peony's family being some sort of Caster? Though not a witch it'd be totally different. Well bye bye until next time:)!


End file.
